fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Orga Nanagear
|kanji=オルガ・ナナギア |rōmaji=''Oruga Nanagia'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair=Green |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Sabertooth |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Lightning Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 268 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Orga Nanagear (オルガ・ナナギア Oruga Nanagia) is a Mage of the current strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. Appearance Orga is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing extremely well-built arms and torso, and normal-sized legs which, in comparison, look small.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 He has long, light green hair, reaching down below his shoulders, which is arranged into a variety of massive spikes jutting outwards, with a pair of them going down vertically framing his face, and those topping his head pointing outwards, being held in place by a plain black band covering Orga's forehead; his eyes have a similar though visibly lighter shade to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 He possesses an elongated, almost rectangular face, which is usually shown retaining a frowning expression, with Orga's linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards, and his mouth sporting a slight grimace; covering his flat chin is a distinctive beard, consisting of four horizontal black stripes placed one near the other. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 12-13 Most of Orga's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, tiger-patterned cloth with furry edges secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Circling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings. Personality Orga seems to be one of the quietest members of his team, rarely ever talking or changing his usual, neutral expression, not even on the battlefield, when confronted with an opponent. In such cases, his demeanor appears to remain the same, with him striking the foe down with no seeming transport or emotion. He did show, however, a completely different, odd side: after the instantaneous defeat War Cry suffered at his hands, when Sting Eucliffe nagged him for not making his battle "more exciting" to behold, Orga plainly went on to say that he would have sung a song, something which he subsequently did, pulling out a microphone from nowhere and using off-pitch words to exalt his guild, much to the surprise of the members of Fairy Tail's team A and to the joy of the Grand Magic Games' audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 10-16 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After successfully claiming first place in the preliminary rounds for the X791 Grand Magic Games, Orga enters the arena with the rest of his team to enormous applause.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 11 He's later chosen by fans to take part in the third battle of the first day of the Grand Magic Games against War Cry of Quatro Cerberus. War Cry immediately attempts to use his Tear Magic on Orga, however Orga quickly defeats him with his Black Lightning Sphere. After the fight, Sting asks Orga if he couldn't have made the battle more interesting, to which Orga replies by singing a song that exalts Sabertooth. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 7-15 Orga would chastise Sting for failing the Chariot eventFairy Tail Maga: Chapter 280, Page 4 and was later shocked to see his teammate Yukino Aguria lose in her match against Kagura Mikazuchi.Fairy Tail Maga: Chapter 280, Page 17 With her defeat, Team Sabertooth gains 0 points overall in the second day of the Games. Orga is present the night Natsu Dragneel attacks their lodging and is just as shocked at the sight of Natsu's rampage as the rest of his guildmates.Fairy Tail Maga: Chapter 282, Page 23 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Orga chooses himself to represent Sabertooth for the Day's event. The event, Pandemonium, consists on defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 When the "MPF" is announced, Orga later strikes the MPF machine with his 120 mm Black Lightning Cannon, gaining 3,285 score, surpassing Millianna, Novarly, Hibiki and Obra. After his turn, he sings, however, when Jura strikes and gains a larger score than him, Orga becomes shocked. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō lit. Various Lightning Magic): A form of Magic which Orga is known for employing in a peculiar way, summoning forth at his command electricity which, unlike normal one, is black in color. Such distinctive "Black Lightning" of him, granting Orga his epithet, possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 12-15 *'Black Lightning Sphere': Orga brings one of his arms forward, the elbow slightly bent, creating a very large sphere of black lightning, with its sparks occupying an even larger area around it, in a location which can be some meters away from him. This is generated around a certain target, which is subsequently electrocuted. The sphere can be formed almost instantaneously, being fast enough to prevent opponents who might have already started casting Magic from completing their spells, making for an extremely effective form of offense. This spell was powerful enough to defeat War Cry of the Quatro Cerberus guild with one hit. (Unnamed) *'120mm Black Lightning Cannon': Orga prepares the the attack with his hands and unleashes a stream of black lightning. The attack was powerful enough to score 3825 on the Magic Power Finder. According to Lahar the score has not yet achieved by a member of their squad.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 Major Battles *War Cry vs. Orga Nanagear Trivia *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Orga's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members